Charlie and the Accidental End of the Universe.
2 - July 2015, GM: Sam Nicholls, Hunters: Vegas, Cobalt, Charlie, Mattie, Player: Naomi I've been sort of blowing around for a while, after being shipped from state to state, my unhealthy relationship with education has finally come to an end. I also may have spent a couple of months just following refrigerated meat trucks across the country.... Hey, a monster's gotta eat right? and cooked or popsicle doesn't really matter to me! Eventually I bumped into my ommer Vegas, they said something about my life needing "structure" and I should "get my shit together" or whatever. Either way Vegas was paying for a free weird holiday, so I packed my specially lined satchel with prime ribs, mince and cuts bluer than blood and joined her. Ommer Vegas simmered in quiet resentment in the front seat, there was some journalist kid in the back with me and the driver was a survivalist called Colbalt. He's a true believer in.. well...just about everything, which you know, I can see where he's coming from, right? Dude's a moron, but I like him. So Roanoake port totaaaally blows. Like, there is fuckin' nuthin' to do. A butchers though, which was good cause I was, like suuuper hungry. Eventually Ommer Vegas swindles the harbour master out of a boat. The Fancy Seaman. Heh. A Marine offers to take us out to the island, but he's not hot, so nothing to report. Turns out Roanoake is an EVEN WORSE HOLIDAY DESTINATION. Population: Us and one shitty ass marine. Everyone's house is empty so it's shuffle through people's belongings time! Yay! Sadly I didn't find an iPhone or anything cool, seriously, are all the people who live here gross hermits and old people?? I got to beast up and start phasing through walls though which was pretty sweet. Hungry again. We start driving up to the fort and Mattie (the journalist kid) is pointing out some history or something, but honestly I am not listening. Too busy enjoying the wind on my fur out of the truck bed. Still hungry. aaaaannnnnd here's where shit starts going bunk weird. I swear I can smell fire. A barbeque? Rotisserie? Someone's cooking and I am the only one who can smell it. We get to this historical demolished village and where the town hall used to be the scent becomes stronger, it's like smoke is being rammed in my nostrils and it's even beginning to sting my eyes, even though there's no fire to be seen. Then I got burnt. Right. Enough sodding around, and I phase into what's left of the building but something goes lopsided, I feel like I've been socked in the chest and there's a man hunched over a book. He doesn't notice my shaggy form, which is kind of an achievement really. He's surrounded my some kind of invisi-wall so I try to phase back to Vegas but no luck, I'm outside and I am in the same town but pre it getting totally burnt to shit. I mean, it's burning but present tense. There's a circle of terribly dressed women around and some native american indians and some witch doctor guy gathered around the well doing some heeby-jeeby magic shit. It looks pretty suspicious, not gonna lie. So I do what monsters do best and I eat the nearest one. What?! I said I was hungry! Vegas was pretty pissed that I ate one of the good guys, apparently I'd probably just destroyed the universe. Accidentally. Everyone forgets that bit. Then basically ommer vegas fixed the good magic, the bad guy goes to our future, the witch doctor speaks to bear me, boops us back to the future, and then fighting. I ate a wizard hand. Bad guy got away but you know, none of us were dead and the universe was still here. So no harm done right?